


Love And Snow

by pkmnshippings



Series: Haikyuu!! A/B/O Collection [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Things, First Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lots of it, M/M, Making Snowmen, Mistletoe, Snowball Fights, The fluff intensifies in part 2, cocoa, ish, it's set in that timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of the couples spends their holiday a little differently. </p><p>A series of shorts based around the first Christmas they spend together in their own homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!!  
> Man I'm sorry this is so late on Christmas Day (10pm for me right now) but this is the best I could do in the hella busy week I've had.  
> It's not finished, but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing, so have the first four couples today, and hopefully I can bring you the final four couples tomorrow!  
> There's not many omegaverse tropes in this one, I just wanted to write some Christmas fluff for the verse :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

**Daisuga – Baking Christmas Sweets**

“I’m home!” Daichi called out as he stepped inside the small house he shared with Koushi. Almost immediately, his senses were assaulted with the distinct smell of sugar and gingerbread, and the alpha smiled as his mate peered around the kitchen doorway.

“Daichi!” Suga’s nose was smeared with flour, but his smile was bright. “You’re just in time to help me decorate the gingerbread men, come on!”

“Alright, alright,” Daichi laughed, pulling off his shoes. His omega was always most excited for the sweets he could make around Christmas, and the sound of Suga’s gentle humming as he worked was one of Daichi’s favourite parts of the holiday. 

Daichi hung his coat on the line of hooks, naturally covered in twinkling lights, and walked into the organised chaos that was their kitchen. 

Suga was an extremely talented baker and he hadn’t burnt anything for many years, but he still had a slight issue with spatial awareness. The omega treated their tiny kitchen as though it was the same size as the bakery he worked at, which resulted in long lines of cooling racks covered in various biscuits, and a near-overflowing pile of half-washed bowls in the sink. In the centre of the disarray, Suga was leaning over a line of gingerbread men; tongue poking out of his lips as he carefully piped a face on to the first one. 

“You’ve clearly been busy, Koushi,” Daichi chuckled as he stood beside his mate.

“Of course,” Suga laughed. “Christmas only comes once a year after all!”

Daichi sighed. “You’d do this all the time if you could, Kou,”

“Oh hush, you, and start decorating some of these with me!” Suga finished piping on a very elegant looking scarf with a flourish, and pointed at the various icing pens he had laid out. “Pick any colours you want.”

The alpha picked up a red icing pen and got to work, knowing better than to argue with his mate. “Wow, the Master Chef is actually letting me contribute? It must be Christmas,” he teased.

Suga poked his cheek with the lid of the icing pen he was holding. “I always let you help.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Last time you were decorating anything, you kicked me out of the _house,_ Kou.”

Suga flushed. “You were distracting me!”

“ _Sure._ ”

Thankfully, Daichi was saved from his mate’s retort by the sound of a timer beeping, as Suga dropped their conversation in favour of dashing to the oven. As he watched his boyfriend pull yet another batch of biscuits out of the oven – these ones were shaped like candy canes – he was struck with a sudden inspiration for his gingerbread decoration, and smiled softly as he got to work, being sure to shield his design from Suga.

A few minutes later, once the omega had set out all of his latest creations on a cooling rack, humming merrily as he did so, he wandered back over to the table and peered curiously over at his alpha, trying to see what he was hiding beneath his hands. 

“Hmm, what have you made, Dai?”

Daichi grinned as he pushed the two gingerbread men across the table for his boyfriend to see. “It’s us, Kou.”

Suga stared down at the biscuits, surprised. “These are really good Daichi,” he murmured, which was promptly followed by giggles. “You’re so soppy.”

Daichi shrugged, before leaning over the table to catch his omega’s lips in a kiss. “You love me.”

Suga smiled then, blinding and happy. “Yeah…I do.”

Needless to say, the decorating process was put on hold for a while. But in the end, the entire Karasuno pack was created in gingerbread form, so Daichi supposed they could be forgiven for a few moments of focusing on each other.

~

**Iwaoi – Making Snowmen**

“I’m really going to regret this, aren’t I?” Iwaizumi huffed, his breath fogging out in front of him. Up ahead, Oikawa was tapping the ground with his foot, searching for an area that he deemed flat enough.

“Don’t moan, Iwa-chan! It’s snowing!” Oikawa cried, apparently having found a suitable place. “That means we’re going to build a snowman!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but obediently followed Oikawa to his chosen space. “It’s freezing though. I don’t know why you want to be out here for so long.”

“Well…”

Iwaizumi blinked in confusion, watching as his mate bit his lip and looked off to the side, flushing slightly. Frowning suspiciously, Iwaizumi poked Oikawa’s shoulder. “Oi, Oikawa. What is it?”

Oikawa’s blush deepened slightly, though he tried to play it off with some airy laughter. “Oh, well, it’s just, I thought that since we always used to make snowmen together when we were children, it would be nice for us to make one together the first Christmas we were living in our own house…”

Iwaizumi abruptly looked down at the floor, feeling his own cheeks start to burn. _Of all the sappy…_

“But it’s okay if you don’t want to! I mean-”

“Shut up, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said gruffly, “Of course I want to.”

The omega was silent for a moment, but then Iwaizumi felt gloved fingers slip into his hand. He looked up to see his boyfriend beaming. “Yay~ Iwa-chan, I never knew you cared so much!”

Iwaizumi spluttered. “W-we’ve been dating for _five years!_ ”

Oikawa ignored the statement, and instead began tugging on Iwaizumi’s hand. “Come on, I found the perfect spot! Let’s start making the body!”

Resigning himself to spending the next hour in the cold, Iwaizumi knelt beside Oikawa in the snow, creating a small snowball which he handed to his mate to push along the floor. The alpha watched with exasperated affection as Oikawa rolled the ever-growing body around, cheering as he did so.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, you start on the next part of the body while I make the head!” Oikawa instructed as he rolled the completed base of their snowman to a stop. Obediently, Iwaizumi made another small snowball and started rolling it along to create the next section of their snowman. Once complete, he carefully lifted it up and placed it on top of the base, patting down snow around it to make sure it would stick. While Oikawa finished making the head, Iwaizumi scuffed away some snow from around the base, until he found three small pebbles which would suffice as buttons.

“That’s cute, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s voice called out from over his shoulder, and the alpha turned to watch as he secured the head on top. “Could you see if there are any more? He can’t exactly have no face, can he?”

Iwaizumi shook his head and continued to search for small pebbles on the ground beneath the blanket of snow. When he looked up again, seven small pebbles resting in his palm, he had to suppress a snort. Oikawa had brought a carrot with him to use as the nose, but it was the wonkiest, _lumpiest_ thing Iwaizumi had ever seen.

“Nice carrot.”

“Don’t be rude, Iwa-chan! Hand me those pebbles.”

Iwaizumi stepped back and watched as his mate secured two of the pebbles in place for eyes, and then the other five in a wonky curve as the snowman’s mouth. Once done, Oikawa stepped back and sighed in contentment, before eyeing their creation appraisingly.

“Hmm, we should have brought an extra scarf with us! Oh, wait…” Oikawa studied Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye, a sudden mischievous smile playing at his lips. “I have an idea!”

Before Iwaizumi could question him, he skipped over to the base of a large oak tree, and gathered a few small sticks into his arms. He brought them back to where their snowman stood, and slowly arranged them to stick up out of his head. 

“Wait, Oika-”

“Tada~” the omega cut over him, pointing dramatically at the snowman. “It’s you, Iwa-chan!”

“ _Shittykawa,_ my hair doesn’t look like that!”

“So _rude,_ Iwa-chan, can’t you appreciate the artistic license? Oh, let’s make a snow-me too!” Oikawa said, excited.

Iwaizumi snorted. “I don’t think we’ll find any dead leaves to use for your hair anymore.”

Oikawa gasped, and lightly pushed at the alpha’s shoulder. “So _mean,_ Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi smirked and grabbed Oikawa’s hand, pulling him to his chest as he dropped backwards, causing them both to land in the snow. Oikawa’s breath left him in a huff as he fell on top of his alpha, and he narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi’s smirk. 

“Just because you’re flirting with me doesn’t mean I’m not still mad!” He cried, his voice pitched high.

Iwaizumi laughed. “How about now, Tooru?”

The omega looked confused for a moment, before Iwaizumi rolled them over and kissed him deeply. After that, all he could do was sigh into his boyfriend’s mouth, relaxing into the touch.

And just like Iwaizumi predicted, Oikawa quickly forgot his offence, even as the snow melted in his perfect, not-made-of-dead-leaves hair. 

~

**Asanoya – Watching A Christmas Film/Snogging In Front Of The Fireplace**

“Success!” Noya cheered from the doorway to their kitchen as Asahi finally got their fire going. “Well done, Asahi!”

The gentle alpha pushed himself up off of his knees, and rubbed a hand across his face. His cheeks and the bridge of his nose were stained with dustings of soot, since they had an old coal fireplace rather than a more modern electric one. “We really don’t use that enough, Yuu. It really didn’t want to light.”

Noya shrugged, placing the two bowls of popcorn he held on the table they’d set out in front of the sofa. “Don’t worry about it, it’s alight now, right? So it’s fine!”

Asahi sighed. “I suppose so, I just hope it’ll be warm enough…”

Nishinoya wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, playfully knocking his head into Asahi’s chest. “I told you, you worry too much.”

Asahi wrapped his arm around Noya’s shoulders, stroking his upper arm gently. “I know, but this is our first Christmas together in this house, I wanted to make it special.”

Noya pulled back to look up at his mate with fierce eyes. “ _Anywhere_ would be special as long as I was with you.” He stated firmly, but then his expression became more teasing. “Besides, if you end up knocking me up as much as I _think_ you might, we’ll have to move anyway.”

Asahi spluttered, flushing from his neck to the roots of his hair. “Y-Yuu!”

Noya laughed loudly and boisterously at his boyfriend’s discomfort. “Well, you are my _alpha,_ after all!” He finished his statement by tugging at Asahi’s arm, trying to pull his hands off of his face. “Anyway, what movie did you pick?”

Asahi pulled his hand away from his face for just long enough to point to a DVD case sitting on top of a rental store carrier next to their television. “Love Actually.”

“Oh!” Noya cried, swiping the case up and peering at it. “This movie is in English isn’t it? Cool!”

Asahi smiled, his blush finally subsided. “Yeah. I hope you don’t mind using subtitles.”

“Of course not!” Noya declared, crouching down to insert the DVD into the player. Afterwards, he grabbed the remote and jumped over to the sofa, where he nestled himself into Asahi’s lap, the alpha’s strong arms resting on either side of his small frame. As the movie started, Noya pulled one of the large bowls of popcorn into his own lap, so both partners could reach it.

Approximately one hour into the movie, and three mini popcorn fights later, Noya fidgeted in Asahi’s lap slightly.

“What’s wrong, Yuu?” the alpha asked absentmindedly, eyes still focused on the subtitles of the movie playing in front of them. 

“I wanna sit in front of the fire, will you come and sit with me?” Nishinoya asked, idly playing with the ends of Asahi’s fingers.

“Huh? Okay…” Asahi replied, and Noya only just had time to put the empty bowl of popcorn on the table before he was swept up into strong arms, and Asahi moved them both to sit in front of their fireplace, which was still roaring quite pleasantly. Once they were settled, the alpha shifted his attention back onto watching the movie, while Noya sighed with contentment at the extra warmth the flames provided. The peace lasted for only a few minutes, before the omega shifted again, stroking Asahi’s leg slowly.

“Yuu…” Asahi’s voice was soft, but Nishinoya knew him well enough to know that he was effectively distracted, and he smiled a little to himself, kneeling in front of his mate’s face. 

“Asahi.” He whispered back, tilting his chin back and enjoying the way the alpha’s breath caught. 

“You’re impossible.” Asahi murmured, before leaning forward and taking Noya’s lips against his own. Noya sighed into the kiss, clutching at Asahi’s elbows until his mate lifted him by the waist and allowed him to straddle the alpha’s hips. Nishinoya smiled against Asahi’s lips, winding his arms around the other’s shoulders happily, before pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

“We were supposed to be watching that,” Asahi commented idly, though his eyes never strayed from Noya’s face, half-lidded and content. 

“We can come back to it,” Noya grinned, and Asahi made a small noise of contentment before capturing the omega’s lips with his own again.

Needless to say, the movie was entirely forgotten. 

~

**Levyaku – Ice Skating**

Yaku sighed as he watched Lev tumble down on the ice for what felt like the thousandth time. When his boyfriend had suggested the idea, the omega had had his suspicions, but watching Lev on the ice completely proved it.

Haiba Lev could not skate.

While Yaku himself was no professional, he could hold his balance on the ice and even skate backwards for a short while if he really concentrated, and so he had spent the better part of their trip skating worriedly beside Lev and trying his best to catch the half-Russian every time he fell. A feat which was made that much more difficult by the fact that Lev was over six feet tall and, though lanky, was definitely made of a lot of solid muscle. There had been a few times when Yaku feared he would go down with his mate, though that usually resulted in Lev being dropped unceremoniously onto the ice even harder than before. 

Yaku took a deep breath before skating back to Lev’s side, where the alpha was making soft, pitiful noises, still lying in a heap on the floor.

“Come on,” Yaku extended a hand to Lev. “Up you get.”

Lev peered up at him out of one bright green eye, before taking the hand Yaku had offered. Gingerly, and using the firm (if very small) body of his omega for support, Lev pushed himself up onto his feet, only wobbling slightly before Yaku was able to steady him. “It’s no use, Morisuke! I can’t do it.”

Yaku frowned. He was used to facing a constant nothing-is-impossible attitude from his boyfriend, and seeing him so down didn’t sit right with him. “Hey, come on Lev, you can.”

Lev shook his head emphatically. “I really can’t,” he whined. “I’m actually pretty useless at skating.”

 _Yeah, no kidding,_ Yaku thought. “Why did you suggest it then?”

Lev shrugged, slipping a little with the movement. “I wanted to try something new since it’s our first Christmas living together! And I’ve always wished that I could skate, so…”

 _Oh no,_ Yaku thought helplessly, _I’m really going to suggest this, aren’t I?_

“Lev,” he started slowly, reaching out to fit his hands into the alpha’s. “How about I teach you to skate?”

Lev’s eyes widened almost comically. “Really? You would?”

Yaku huffed, blushing. “Of course, you idiot. I can’t leave you falling on your ass all the time, can I?”

Lev positively beamed. “Thank you! Okay, what should I do? Just copy you or-”

“Hold on, hold on!” Yaku snapped, hurriedly trying to steady the alpha before he could fall. “Just…steady your weight across both skates, and try and keep your back straight. Don’t lean too much.”

“Alright…” Lev’s tongue poked out in concentration as he focused on steadying himself. “I think I feel a bit more balanced.”

“Okay, now you’re just going to push your weight onto each skate in turn. Start with your dominant leg and push out.”

Hesitantly, Lev did as he was instructed, while Yaku slowly skated backwards to match him. After a few skates, they managed to get into a semi-decent rhythm, and although Lev was still unsteady on his feet, he was soon whooping merrily.

Yaku rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. “Told you you could do it.”

Lev laughed. “Yeah! Hey, let’s go faster!” He started to push a little quicker, and Yaku’s eyes widened as he struggled to match the pace.

“H-hey, Lev, wait-”

Before he could finish the sentence, one of Lev’s skates caught his own, and they both went tumbling down onto the ice in a heap. Thankfully, Lev had enough space of mind to throw his hand around Yaku’s head as they fell, cushioning what would have been an extremely painful fall. Even so, Yaku felt his breath leave him in a rush, and he wheezed as Lev fell on top of him.

Almost immediately, the alpha was scrambling to his knees. “Morisuke! Are you okay?”

Yaku threw an arm over his eyes, feeling some inner Kuroo within him spilling to the surface. “No. You’ve permanently damaged my body, and now I’ll never be able to bear your children.”

Lev yelped. “ _What?_ ”

“Relax,” Yaku said, removing the arm from his eyes to look at his alpha’s face properly. “I’m just kidding.”

Lev gaped at him, shock etched into every one of his features. “I don’t think I’ve seen you be that dramatic since you found out that Inuoka and Shibayama were dating in our first year.”

“Hey, I was worried about them! They were so _young…_ ”

“Okay, _mom,_ ” Lev snorted, hastily dodging the punch Yaku sent his way. “But seriously, are you okay?”

Yaku sighed. “I’m fine, but I think I’ll be even better if we just go home. I love you, Lev, and you’ve made this Christmas memorable enough already, okay?”

Lev smiled, and leaned down to steal a quick kiss from the omega’s lips. “I love you too, you know. That’s why I wanted to do something special.”

“You’d make it special just by being _with me,_ Lev, don’t worry about anything else.”

“Well okay then!” Lev cried, tucking Yaku’s hand into his own.

“Let’s go home, Morisuke.”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I promise I will do my very best to get the next four done for tomorrow, but it will basically be Christmas Day again for me, just with my dad, so I will be busy again :S  
> But I will try my best!
> 
> (Also can you tell I don't know how to ice skate)
> 
> I hope you all have had a wonderful day! Happy Holidays!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Just got it out in time!!
> 
> Sorry for the added wait guys, and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! Once again, thanks so much for reading my A/B/O fics, and I hope you enjoy it!

**Kuroken - Mistletoe**

Kenma blinked as he surveyed what had become of their living room. He knew that Kuroo was the type to use the plant, but still...

This felt a bit excessive.

Mistletoe hung over every doorway, and was even dangling from the light, casting a very strange shadow over the floor. The alpha had even attached a sprig to the catch on the windows, so there was no place that was free from mistletoe. Kenma studied his boyfriend through the open door to the kitchen, where he could see him hanging even more mistletoe, whistling happily as he did so.

_He's such a dork..._ Kenma thought in fond exasperation, following the sound of the whistling into the kitchen.

When Kuroo noticed him, his eyes lit up happily and he wound his arms around the omega's waist, playfully nuzzling his hair as Kenma stifled a laugh.

"Well, look at that, Kitten," Kuroo purred, glancing above Kenma's head. "You're standing underneath the mistletoe."

Kenma hummed in affirmation, standing on his tiptoes quickly to kiss his alpha. "I think I'd be standing underneath some mistletoe anywhere I went. Don't you think you've gone a bit overboard?" 

Kuroo frowned. "You said you wanted some mistletoe in the house." He complained.

Kenma poked his cheek. "I meant like two sprigs, Tetsu, not for the house to become a plant shop." Despite his words, his eyes were soft, and Kuroo knew that he wasn't really mad. 

"Oh well! I guess that just means I can kiss you more."

"You can kiss me whenever you want," Kenma rolled his eyes. "You sure that you haven't done this just to make Tobio feel awkward when he and Shouyou come and visit?"

Kuroo fixed an innocent look on his face. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Kenma laughed softly. "Sure. So are there any rooms in the house that you haven't decimated?" 

Kuroo held the omega out at arm's length, one hand on his chest as he feigned offence. "I haven't _decimated_ anything! You're cruel, Kenma."

At Kenma's raised eyebrow, Kuroo sighed. "I didn't put anything in our bedroom or the bathroom." 

"Oh, good. I don't have to kiss you while I'm trying to clean my teeth."

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing!"

Kenma smiled gently, stretching up to kiss the alpha's cheek. "I know it's not. I'm going to go and get changed, okay?"

"Sure," Kuroo waved his hand, sniffing dramatically. "Hide from me."

Kenma shook his head, making his way into their bedroom. As he shrugged out of his outdoor clothes, he pulled the small bag out of his coat pocket, and studied their bed thoughtfully.

_I wonder..._

-

Later that night, when the pair lazily decided to get some sleep, Kuroo made it as far as their bedroom door before he froze. Kenma continued to walk, refusing to meet his mate's eyes as he tried to hide his flush.

"Kenma..."

The omega in question scratched at his cheek nervously, trying to act nonchalant as he climbed onto the bed. "Yeah?"

"Why is there a sprig of mistletoe above our bed?"

Kenma shuffled slightly, his blush deepening. "I bought my own when I was out..."

Kuroo laughed, walking over to kneel on the bed beside his mate. "You know this means I'll just have to make out with you every morning and every night, right?"

Kenma let his eyes slide upwards to Kuroo's face, taking in his alpha's smug grin. "That was the plan."

Kuroo leaned forwards, pausing when his lips were only inches away from Kenma's. "Damn, are you trying to seduce me?"

Kenma shook his head. "You know I'd rather be married before we have any kids, Tetsu."

"Oh?" Kuroo smirked. "I see."

"Shut up." 

"Okay," Kuroo whispered, "I can do that."

Kenma made a soft noise of confusion before his lips were captured by his alpha's, and true to his word, Kuroo said nothing else for the rest of the night.

~

**Kagehina - Snowball Fight**

"What are we doing out here, Shouyou?" Kageyama asked. His boyfriend had pulled him out of bed early that morning, yelling excitedly about the snow until Kageyama followed him outside. The omega led them up to a tall hill near their house, which was covered in a thick blanket of fluffy snow.

Hinata grinned, flinging his arms out wide. "We," he declared. "Are going to have a snowball fight!"

"A snowball fight?" The alpha questioned. "What are you, five?"

Hinata pouted, and Kageyama felt his resolve waver. But then his mate clenched his fists, looking determined. "Why, _Tobio,_ are you chicken?"

_Well, that does it._

"No! You're going down now, dumbass Hinata." 

Hinata laughed gleefully, running a few metres away from his boyfriend. "Come on and bring it then, Bakageyama!"

Kageyama crouched down in the snow and hastily started making snowballs as quickly as he could. Hinata dived behind a mound of snow, using it as shelter as he created his own ammunition. 

"When are we starting?" Kageyama called, and then swore as a snowball sailed past his ear.

"Now!" Hinata cried gleefully, before his head disappeared behind his shield again.

"No fair!" Kageyama scooped up an armful of snowballs and started to throw them, straining to curve them over Hinata's snow mound as he dodged the omega's counter attacks. Sighing in frustration, Kageyama scooped up the last of his snowballs and sprinted towards where Hinata was hidden, hoping to startle him into leaving the cover. 

Sure enough, when his mate saw him approaching, he yelped and ran in the opposite direction. Smirking, Kageyama waited, aiming a snowball at the back of the omega's head. When Hinata turned around to throw another snowball, Kageyama threw the ball straight at his boyfriend's face. 

"Mmph!" 

The omega fell backwards, flopping limp in the snow. When he stayed still for a few moments, Kageyama clenched a fist and grinned. 

"Ha! I win!"

"Yeah, you win," Hinata laughed, waving his arms and legs to make a snow angel. "Now come over here and get your prize."

Frowning in confusion, Kageyama did as he was told. When he was stood beside his mate, Hinata reached up and tugged sharply at his arm, and the alpha tumbled down in the snow with a very unflattering "Oof!"

Kageyama groaned, blinking stars out of his eyes. "Hey, what was that for, dumba-" His voice cut off abruptly as he looked up to find that his boyfriend had rolled onto his chest, and was now leaning above him with his lips slightly parted. 

"I'm bringing you your prize," Hinata said softly, eyes flickering down to Kageyama's lips. 

The alpha flushed a deep crimson, and he swallowed hard. "Don't keep me waiting then," he managed.

Hinata's lips quirked up into a goofy smile. "Okay," he whispered, and he leaned down to capture the alpha's lips in a heated kiss. 

Kageyama swore the omega's lips were scalding enough to melt the snow on the entire hill. 

~

**Tsukkiyama - Decorating The Christmas Tree**

"Okay!" Yamaguchi declared as he set down another large box on their living room floor. "I think this is the last of them."

Tsukishima looked up from where he was untangling Christmas lights on the floor. "Where did you find all of these decorations, Tadashi? I don't own this many."

Yamaguchi shrugged sheepishly, laughing. "Ah, I may have been on a small shopping spree a couple of weeks ago..."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. "You're way too into this."

"Sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi chirped. "I just really wanted to make this Christmas special! It's our first one in our own house after all."

Tsukishima blushed at the earnest words of his omega. _Damn, I should be used to this by now..._

"Have you almost untangled those lights? I want to get them on the tree." Yamaguchi continued, undeterred by Tsukishima's lack of response. 

The alpha lifted the line of lights to show his boyfriend. "There's only this knot left."

"Ah, great!" Yamaguchi clapped his hands together, and started rifling through one of the boxes on the floor. "I'll find the tinsel."

"Okay."

Yamaguchi hummed a small tune as he searched, until he found a long piece of red and gold tinsel. The omega wound it around his hand and arm to keep it out of the way as he stepped over the box and crouched next to his alpha, who had successfully managed to untangle the lights.

"My hero," Yamaguchi teased, kissing Tsukishima's cheek and inwardly taking delight in the way the other flushed. 

"They were just lights," the alpha grumbled, but Yamaguchi could tell that he was pleased. 

"Alright, Kei. Now, let's get them on the tree!"

Obidiently, Tsukishima stood up and carried the lights to the tree, slowly winding them around the branches. Yamaguchi watched from over his shoulder, humming happily as he worked. 

"Those look nice," the omega commented when Tsukishima plugged in the lights and they began to twinkle gently. 

"Mom sent them." 

"Well I'll have to thank Tsukishima-san then." Yamaguchi smiled, before stepping around the alpha to wind the tinsel around the gaps between the lights. Once he was done, he put his hands on his hips triumphantly, admiring their handiwork. "This looks great!"

"It is pretty," Tsukishima agreed, smiling a little. "I think you make it prettier though."

Yamaguchi blushed furiously, his freckles standing out prominently. "Kei!" 

"Just telling the truth," Tsukishima smirked, winding an arm around his omega's waist. “Now, shall we decorate the rest of the tree?”

Yamaguchi rubbed at his red cheeks, ducking out of his mate’s hold to scramble through more boxes. “Yes, let’s do that,” he muttered, still clearly embarrassed. Tsukishima snickered.

“Oh…Kei, what’s this?” 

Tsukishima turned at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice to see him holding a sloppily crafted bauble in the palm of his hands. It was covered in mismatched smatterings of glitter and was hanging on a frayed piece of red ribbon, and the alpha’s cheeks flushed pink when he registered what it was.

“I…made that in elementary school when I was six,” he admitted. “I didn’t realise that was in there.”

Yamaguchi blinked up at his mate, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “Well, it’s adorable. I’m definitely going to put this on first.”

“Wait, Tadashi-”

“Too late!” The omega chirped, swiftly sidestepping around the alpha and securely hanging the bauble on a central branch. “There!”

Tsukishima frowned. “It’s ugly, Tadashi, you don’t want that there.”

Yamaguchi grinned, only enjoying Tsukishima’s discomfort a _little bit._ “I definitely do.”

The blond sighed, knowing that it was an argument he was set to lose. “Fine then. Let’s get the rest of the decorations on. Please tell me you have something embarrassing in here.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “We’ll see.”

About ten minutes (and several quips about Tsukki’s elementary school life from Yamaguchi) later, their tree was entirely covered in various baubles, bells, and some glass snowflakes Tsukishima found at the bottom of one of the boxes. All was perfect save for the top, which was still bare. Yamaguchi was holding the star in his hands, and staring up at the top of the tree, resolutely refusing to admit that he was just slightly too short to reach it.

Unfortunately for the omega, nothing got past his boyfriend, and Yamaguchi felt the familiar weight of his mate’s arm on his shoulder as Tsukishima leaned against him.

“Having a little trouble there?”

“…Maybe.”

Tsukishima huffed a short laugh from his nose. “Here, let me help.” The alpha reached down to Yamaguchi’s waist, and carefully lifted him a few inches off the ground until the omega could reach the top of their tree, where he secured the star. Yamaguchi laughed as he was set on the ground again, and quickly turned to kiss Tsukishima’s nose, grinning.

“Definitely my hero.”

~

**Bokuaka – First Snow Of Winter/Catching A Cold/Making Cocoa**

“Keiji! Keiji, come quick!”

Akaashi hurried towards the sound of his boyfriend’s excited voice, and found him sat on the windowsill with his face pressed up against the glass in earnest.

“Look!” Bokuto cried, though he hadn’t turned around. “Keiji, it’s snowing!”

“Oh,” Akaashi said, joining his mate at the window and watching as the white flakes spiralled down. “So it is.”

“And it’s sticking!” Bokuto continued loudly. “Keiji, let’s go out in it! Let’s go out right now!”

“Hmm. Okay,” Akaashi agreed, and in the next instant the alpha whooped and pushed away from the window, running for the door. He pulled his shoes on hastily, and hurriedly opened the door with a cheer.

“Wait, Koutarou-” Akaashi started, but Bokuto had already gone. Sighing, the omega fetched his scarf and gloves from the dresser, and his coat from the hook. He stood in the doorway and watched his boyfriend twirling around in the snow for a moment, rolling his eyes at the alpha’s antics.

“Koutarou, put a coat on. You’ll catch a cold if you stay out dressed like that.” He called.

Bokuto spun to face him, cheeks already pink from the cold. “No way, this is way more exciting! You can’t get the full snow experience if you wrap yourself up like a snowman, Keiji!”

“I’d sooner not get sick, Kou,” Akaashi frowned, but the alpha just laughed.

“I won’t get sick, Keiji! Come on, come and join me!”

He reached out with both hands, and the omega sighed, resigning himself to a short while of over-exuberance. He walked over to where Bokuto was stood, and the silver-haired alpha took hold of his hands, spinning them around in a circle.

“Hey, hey, hey, Keiji, let’s dance! Let’s dance in the snow! That’s super romantic, right? Aren’t I the best mate ever?”

Akaashi smiled despite himself. “You’re the best mate ever, Koutarou.”

Bokuto cheered, and picked up the omega by the waist to twirl him through the air. A startled laugh bubbled from Akaashi’s throat, and before long they were both giggling as they continued to dance through the snowflakes.

-

“Achoo!” Bokuto sneezed for what felt like the _billionth_ time, in his stuffed up head. His nose was red and raw, and he was wrapped in three different blankets, each one with a different owl pattern on it. Sniffling as he reached for another tissue, the alpha whined pitifully, and heard a sigh from the doorway to the kitchen. 

“I told you that you’d get sick if you didn’t wear a coat when you were out in the snow.”

Bokuto turned his face in the direction of the voice, pouting as he watched Akaashi bring him a tray of chicken soup. “But I had so much fun!”

“And now you’re not having any fun because you’re sick.” Akaashi replied, carefully rearranging his mate’s blankets as they slipped down while Bokuto reached for the food. 

“Why are you always right, Keiji?” Bokuto lamented. “You’re going to make one hell of a mother.”

The omega flushed slightly, choosing to ignore the comment and the way it made him feel. _Pups with Koutarou…_ “I am simply cautious, Kou. Is there anything else you need?”

The alpha sniffed. “Could I get something to drink, please?”

“Of course,” Akaashi said, turning to head back into their kitchen. _Dammit, Keiji, stop thinking about having pups. You might have a mating bond, but he hasn’t even proposed to you yet._

The dark-haired omega fetched two mugs down from the cupboard, and set the kettle on to boil while he retrieved the cocoa powder from the back of another cupboard. They hadn’t made any so far that winter, and Akaashi figured that Bokuto being sick was the best time to make the first cup. He distributed the powder to each mug while the kettle boiled, and then added some marshmallows to the top of each one when he’d filled and stirred them. Carefully, he picked them both up and carried them back into the living room, where his alpha was just finishing his soup and setting it on the ground. 

“Oh, you’re the best, Keiji,” Bokuto grinned as he took the mug from the omega’s hands. 

“Don’t exaggerate, Koutarou.” Akaashi flushed delicately, sitting on the other end of the sofa with his own mug cradled between his palms. 

“No, seriously,” Bokuto continued, smiling serenely against his mug with his eyes closed. “You’re seriously the best thing that ever happened to me. I really want to keep you forever.”

Akaashi blew across the top of his drink to disguise the way his heartbeat jumped. _This really sounds like…_

The silver-haired alpha sighed in contentment, his eyes still closed. “Marry me?”

Akaashi gaped at his mate, almost spilling his drink in shock. “W-what?”

Bokuto still didn’t open his eyes, perfectly at ease, or maybe just tired. But when he responded, the words were perfectly clear. “Marry me, Keiji.”

Slowly, still surprised, and with his heart practically in his throat, Akaashi set the mug down on the floor and knelt upright on the sofa, clutching his mate’s blankets. “Do you mean that? Koutarou, do you really mean that?”

At that point, Bokuto finally opened his eyes, and they were more earnest than the omega had ever seen them. “Of course I do. I mean, I don’t have a ring yet or anything, and I hadn’t exactly planned to ask right now, but it just kind of happened because I really, _really_ mean it Keiji. I want you to marry me.”

Akaashi let out a soft noise, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. Bokuto hurriedly sat upright, setting his own mug down on the floor too. “Keiji, are you okay?”

“Yes,” the omega blurted. “I mean, yes, I’m okay, and _yes,_ I’ll marry you.”

For a moment, Bokuto didn’t move, but then a shocked laugh escaped his throat and he reached out for his mate, who surged forwards to meet him halfway. Their lips crashed together, rough and warm and slightly snotty because of Bokuto’s cold, but neither of them cared.

To them, everything was perfect.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT PROPOSAL COME FROM OMG I DID NOT PLAN THAT IT LITERALLY JUST HAPPENED.
> 
> oh well, it was cute as hell and you can't say i didn't leave you on a high!!
> 
> UPDATE: my wonderful wife, @rin-amami, turned the bokuaka scene into a lovely comic! you can find it [here](http://rin-amami.tumblr.com/post/154729724215/hey-hey-hey-im-back-this-time-bearing-christmas)
> 
> also please imagine tsukki lifting yams by the waist and yams leaning back into his chest slightly oh _god._
> 
> also also i'm very sorry that the kagehina is short. i just really cannot describe snowball fights very well.
> 
> thanks so much for reading, sorry i had to split it into two chapters!
> 
> happy holidays to all, and if i don't update again before the new year, then i wish you all a very happy new year!


End file.
